Grand Theft Auto: Raccoon City
"Somehow I don't think cops will be a problem..." Description Thrust into the part of a small time hood who had a bad deal, trying to escape police custody is the least of your worries. The city is going to hell, and you find that the longer you linger in one spot, the worse the nightmares that emerge from the shadows. Your only chance is to do whatever it takes to survive, and that means establishing ties and trusts with the more...colorful...citizens of Raccoon City. No one is your friend, and all of them are out for each other. Stock up on weapons: Everything from guns to everyday objects can be used to survive. Grab high powered exclusive weapons from dead soldiers and Umbrella weapon drops, or improvise your own from random materials. Make Connections: There are many faces in Raccoon City, and some are more responsible for this mess than you might think. Very few will actually be on your side, but you don't want to cross those that aren't. Encounter familiar faces and newer ones such as Glenn Downing, Ricardo Irving, Curtis Miller, and even Alice. If you're really good, you may even glimpse Spencer himself under the protection of loyal Sergei. Survive the Night: There are more than just infected humans wandering the streets in mindless hunger. Mutations, accidental infections, and horrid monstrosities also linger, as well as normal humans who are just as evil as the monsters they help unleash. Strictly Business: Buy and upgrade weapons, find hidden Antidote vials and hidden packages, destroy hidden foes, and much more... Gameplay The game utilizes mechanics from the likes of Resident Evil Outbreak, Grand Theft Auto, Dead Rising, and Resident Evil 4 and 5. The player tries to survive the horrors unleashed upon the city while maintaining contacts that could help him escape and survive. Each contact encountered is stored on the players cell phone, which has less than dependable service due to Umbrella's attempts at stifling all outgoing information to keep the disaster under wraps. Once a contact is called, or calls the player, you have a time limit to reach them. Succeed, and get one step closer to success. Fail and you have to wait for another time. The cell phone can also log any in game Files that are discovered, as well as keeping track of side mission statuses. Some Files may even point the way to some of these objectives. Most weapons are bought from shady dealers that looted the local Kendo Gun Shop to try and turn a profit. Some can be found on the bodies of dead soldiers, UBCS, Umbrella Special Forces, RPD, and Trash Sweepers. Other, more powerful weapons can be recovered from airdropped Umbrella Crates, designed to aid Special Forces but came too late. Areas explored include familiar locations such as Arklay Forest, Raccoon Hospital, and the RPD. New locations include the Raccoon Army Base, and Umbrella's Downtown headquarters. Some cases, a contact must be defeated before allying with you, due to thinking your the enemy. These include Alice, Leon Kennedy, and Jill Valentine. Other contacts you have to prove your worth too, such as Sergei Vladimir, and Albert Wekser. Story Emerging from a nearby city, the player is a small time hood looking for new ground to start making money. His first deal is ruined by a murder of crows that seem to crave his flesh. After making his way to safety, he begins to see Raccoon City slowly decay around him, until he's trapped in a necropolis with no way out. It didn't take long for the virus to spread tot he populous, as well as the plants, animals, insects, and any other living thing within the city. Pandemic levels were reached in a matter of hours, and the city was beyond saving. Those that did survive are either untrusting of the player, paranoid, seek to betray everyone, or even make things worse. Locations Arklay Forest/Abandoned Hospital; The Hive Underground Facility; Lonsdale Train Yards/Raccoon Sewers/Birkin's G-Virus Lab; Umbrella Downtown; Raccoon Police Department; Raven's Gate Church; Raccoon City Zoo; Raccoon Military Base; Raccoon Airport; St. Michale Clock Tower; Raccoon University; Raccoon Mall; Regional RPD Branch Office; Raccoon Subway; J's Bar; Downtown; Ricardo Irving's Deal Site; Raccoon City Park/UBCS Base/Dead Factory Category:Games